Duplamente tolo
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Remus sabia. Remus/Bellatrix.
1. Por amar

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter (c) Ginevra Weasley 8D

**Fanfic número um, em resposta ao Desafio dos 198, feito junto com Lady Murder. **

**X**

**Duplamente Tolo.  
**Capítulo 1 – Por amar.

_Sou duplamente tolo, sei, por amar... _

**X**

Massageou as têmporas, com leveza. Sua cabeça doía, talvez porque fosse uma da manhã e ele estivesse fazendo o maldito relatório de poções. Suspirou. Deixaria para acabá-lo no final de domingo, mesmo que isso quebrasse a sua regra de terminar a tarefa de sexta-feira na sexta-feira. _Que seja_, ele pensou, _tecnicamente, já é sábado mesmo_, completou, enquanto guardava suas coisas.

Remus coçou os olhos. Sentia sua cabeça pesando e seu corpo doendo. Só queria deitar e dormi algumas horas seguidas, sem ter que pensar em poções, caldeirões e feitiços.

E foi isso que ele fez.

**X**

"Ei, Moony, que cara é essa?", Sirius perguntou. Remus demorou uns instantes para responder.

"Só tenho essa."

"Nossa! O lobinho está estressado!", James riu. Remus revirou os olhos.

"Vai perturbar a sua ruiva, vai.", ele murmurou. James, que estava sentado debaixo de uma árvore, levantou-se com um salto.

"Boa idéia, lobinho. Ei, Pete, quer vir comigo? Talvez a gente acabe vendo a Anne também.", James disse com um tom maroto. Peter corou.

"Vai lá, Wormtail.", Sirius disse, empurrando Peter pelas costas;

"Ah, quer saber? Eu vou.", Peter falou, com um sorrisinho. Logo depois, ele e James iam em direção ao castelo, ambos indo procurar seus _grandes amores_.

"E você, Pads? Alguma garota inocente para macular?"

Sirius olhou ao redor e viu uma garota de longos cabelos loiros e brilhantes olhos azuis, lendo um livro sozinha, debaixo de uma árvore. "Acabei de ver uma.", o Black deu aquela risada que mais parecia um latido. Remus revirou os olhos, dando um sorrisinho. "Não me espere", completou Sirius, dando uma piscadela marota e deixando Remus sozinho.

_Perfeito_, o Lupin pensou, quase rindo. Levantou-se devagar e foi andando calmamente até o castelo.

**X**

_Bellatrix_. Só a menção daquele nome conseguia fazer com que Remus se arrepiasse. Às vezes, ele achava que era errado o que ele fazia, mas só ao ver aqueles lábios se curvando num sorrisinho ao vê-lo, Remus se esquecia completamente daqueles pensamentos. Talvez ele estivesse mesmo traindo o espírito _Maroto e Grifinóro_, mas não ligava. Ver Bellatrix, sentir Bellatrix, ouvir Bellatrix. Tudo isso compensava.

"Bella?", Remus murmurou, entrando na sala. Estava escuro, mas ele podia ver um vulto ao fundo. Vulto que começava a vir em sua direção, criando a forma de uma linda mulher.

"Você demorou.", a voz cortante de Bellatrix ecoou pela sala e Remus não pode esconder um sorrisinho.

"Sentiu minha falta?", ele perguntou. Bellatrix sorriu maliciosamente e aproximou-se ainda mais de Remus, quebrando quase completamente o espaço entre eles.

"Não senti _sua _falta.", ela sussurrou num tom malicioso. Tocou a bochecha de Remus com a ponta dos dedos frios. "Senti falta da sua pele", aproximou-se do pescoço dele e inspirou. "Senti falta do seu cheiro.", e então, roçou os seus lábios nos de Remus. "E, principalmente, senti falta do seu gosto."

Remus não a esperou dizer mais nada. Beijou-a furiosamente.

**X**

Sentiu algo fazendo cócegas no seu rosto, ao acordar. Aspirou e reconheceu o perfume de morango dos cabelos de Bellatrix. Sorriu. "Está acordada?"

"Hum.", ela resmungou e se mexeu um pouco. "Agora eu estou.", falou numa voz sonolenta. Remus soltou um risinho. Bellatrix se levantou. "Tenho que ir. E acho que você também. Seus amigos devem estar te procurando.", foi falando enquanto se vestia. Remus se levantou e começou a se vestir também.

"Quando nos veremos de novo?"

"Próxima semana, eu acho. Sumir uma vez por semana chama atenção, meu caro. Não podemos levantar ainda mais suspeitas—se é que isso é possível."

"É.", ele concordou, enquanto colocava a gravata vermelha e dourada, ao mesmo tempo em que ela colocava a verde e prata.

"Bem, então é isso. Até mais, Remus.", Bellatrix disse, saindo da sala. Os olhos de Remus a acompanharam até onde era possível.

Remus sorriu tolamente.

Ele a amava.

**X**

**N/A: **Então. A fic é baseada numa frase dita por John Donne: "Sou duplamente tolo, sei, por amar e por dizer que amo". Acho que vocês já podem imaginar algo do próximo capítulo. Essa fic é para um desafio que eu e minha amiga estamos fazendo, o Desafio dos 198. É meio complexo de explicar; mas só vou dizer que o próximo capítulo é o último e depois eu aparecerei com uma Remus/Tonks de dois capítulos também. Não, não são 198 fics de dois capítulos XD Bem, é isso. Espero que alguém goste XD Tchau o/ (aliás, se os personagens estiverem OOC's, me perdoem. Faz muito tempo que eu não escrevo nada de HP, acreditem.)


	2. Por dizer que ama

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter (c) Ginevra Weasley 8D

**Fanfic número um, em resposta ao Desafio dos 198, feito junto com Lady Murder. **

**X**

**Duplamente Tolo.  
**Capítulo 1 – Por dizer que ama.

**X**

"Onde você estava, lobinho?", Sirius perguntou, no mesmo momento que Remus entrava no Salão Comunal. O Lupin deu ombros.

"Por aí."

"Hum...", James levantou uma sobrancelha e andou até Remus, que o observava com algo parecido com cautela. James deu um sorriso maroto.

"Você tá cheirando a sexo, cara.",comentou como se falasse do tempo.

Remus sentiu como se todo o rosto estivesse começando a pegar fogo, de tão envergonhado que ficou. Sirius soltou mais uma vez a risada-latido. "Então, quem é a lobinha?", perguntou. Remus corou ainda mais.

"Não tem nenhuma _lobinha_", ele disse. James e Sirius riram.

"Sei.", murmurou James. Remus lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante e começou a respirar fundo, tentando fazer com que seu rosto voltasse à palidez de sempre. Sirius e James o observavam com expressões risonhas e ele sabia que começariam a interrogá-lo se não mudasse de assunto depressa.

"Cadê o Peter, hein?", Remus perguntou.

"Dormindo.", Sirius respondeu. "Mas você ainda não nos disse e nem tente mudar de assunto de novo! Quem é a futura Sra. Lupin, hum?"

"Já falei que não tem ninguém. Aliás, vou dormir.", falou Remus, com um tom que entregava totalmente que _sim_, ele estivera com uma garota, mas não gostaria de falar sobre isso. Subiu as escadas quase correndo, mas quando chegou ao último degrau, ouviu a voz de Sirius gritar divertida: "Vamos, Moony, ela não pode ser tão ruim! Acredite, qualquer garota desse castelo é melhor do que a Bellatrix!"

**X**

Remus amava a voz de Bellatrix. O gosto de Bellatrix. O cheiro de Bellatrix. Os olhos, a boca, a pele, o sorriso, os cabelos, o andar. Ele a amava, completa e inteiramente. Amava estar com ela, amava pensar nela, amava tudo em relação a ela.

Era um tolo por sentir-se assim, ele sabia. Tolo por amar alguém, sendo o que ele era—Bellatrix, com certeza, ligaria para o fato de ele ser um lobisomem—, tolo por amar uma Sonserina. Tolo por amar uma Black.

**X**

Bellatrix sabia que Remus a amava. E ela achava isso uma pena. Não o amava, ele era só um caso. Sabia que teria de se casar com Rodolphus Lestrange e queria um pouco de _diversão_. Ela achava que Remus saberia disso, mas ele se enganou. Iludiu-se, achando que ela o amava.

Ela poderia brincar com ele mais um pouco, mas, de algum modo, acabara se afeiçoando um pouco a ele. Não estava apaixonada ou qualquer coisa assim, simplesmente ele era uma das poucas pessoas na sua lista de "não quero ver sorrir, mas também não quero ver chorar."

Bellatrix teria que tomar uma providência. E logo.

Foi falar com Rodolphus.

**X**

Remus estava tão cego pela tolice que achou que era correspondido.

Errou.

**X**

"Eu a amo, Bella."

"Rodolphus me pediu em casamento."

"E você?"

"Nos casaremos no final do ano."

_... E por dizer que amo. _  
(John Donne)

**X**

**N/A: **Pois é... XD No meio da aula de álgebra o final da fic surgiu como um flash na minha cabeça. Eu sei que poderia ter descrito as emoções do Remus melhor nesse último trecho, mas acho que o diálogo fala por si só XD Agora eu vou ver se escrevo a Remus/Tonks. Aliás, se mais alguém ler isso, agradeça à Nanase Kei pelo trechinho da Bella, porque não ele não existia XD Bem, é isso. Vai ser ótimo poder falar para a Murder "eu já terminei e você ainda não acabou o capítulo um da sua, lálálá! –aquelas infantis-".

Kissus o/


End file.
